marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Rhonda Fleming (Earth-616)
A Flying Woman, Glory, God, New God, Some Crazy Flying Glowing Person | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = ; formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Rocky Mountains, Colorado; Parker Industries, Manhattan, New York City, New York; World Trade Center, Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Eyes2 = (Formerly Blue) Category:Blue Eyes | Hair = Red | UnusualSkinColour = Gold | UnusualFeatures = Flaming Body | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Terrorist; former geneticist, intern | Education = Doctorate | Origin = Human with Inhuman lineageCategory:Human/Inhuman HybridsCategory:Hybrids activated by exposure to Terrigen Mist | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Peter David; William Sliney | First = Spider-Man 2099 Vol 3 6 | Quotation = I'm going to be God. There will be no more disaster. No more evil. And when people call my name and ask for my help... I will answer. In person. As long as they worship me. | Speaker = Glorianna | QuoteSource = Spider-Man 2099 Vol 3 7 | HistoryText = Early Life When Rhonda Fleming first arrived in the United States of America at the age of five, she was awestruck by the Manhattan skyline, especially the World Trade Center. She grew up to work at the tower and might have died on 9/11 if she was not late to work. In any case, the event caused her to become disillusioned with God, believing he had abandoned his worshipers. The New God She later became a mutations expert and was contracted by Peter Parker on the recommendation of her girlfriend, Jasmine, who also happened to be Raul's assistant at the Baxter Building. ]] Dr. Fleming was asked to help research a Terrigen Crystal provided by Queen Medusa who sought Parker Industries' assistance in developing countermeasures to the deadly effects being experienced by mutants; however, without proper safeguards in place, due to the incorrect belief that nobody in the lab possessed Inhuman genes, Rhonda was exposed to Terrigen Mist and entered into a cocoon, which was stolen by Lash, who was pursued by Spider-Man, before teleporting to Mount Nyiragongo in the Congo, where Rhonda finally emerged. She awoke with a god complex and renamed herself Glorianna. She tried to convince people that she was God's replacement. She came in conflict with Spider-Man, but when Jasmine arrived at the scene of their battle, Glorianna was shocked and accidentally threw her attack at Jasmine instead of Spider-Man. Guilt ridden, Rhonda teleported to the Rocky Mountains and hid in seclusion. Fist Glorianna was found by Aisa and Qweeg, who recruited her into The Fist. They created technology that allowed Glorianna to channel her teleportation powers into portals into the future. | Powers = * Flight * Healing * Pyrokinesis * Superhuman Durability * Superhuman Strength * Telekinesis: Glorianna can move objects with her mind at will. * Teleportation One of her powers includes being able to warp others and/or herself to any designated spot she wishes almost instantaneously. | Abilities = Gifted Intelligence | Strength = | Weaknesses = Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Rhonda was Catholic. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Flaming Body Category:Flight Category:Healers Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Telekinesis Category:Teleporters Category:Catholic Characters Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder Category:Time Travelers